


【jamil生贺】苔丝狄蒙娜

by luckE



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Summary: 是jamil的生贺w（官方这么早就更新了所以在下也就提早放出来了x）2年c班的cp向注意（在下吃azmil但本文互动完全无差w）私设如山注意，ooc注意，一个月前就开始写了所以大概会被官方把脸打肿注意x标题欺诈有，苔丝狄蒙娜是私设的鹦鹉的名字x感谢阅读www
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 11





	【jamil生贺】苔丝狄蒙娜

盛夏一个雷声四起的暴雨夜里，贾米尔·维帕在自己宿舍的窗台上找到一只鹦鹉。

是一只被淋得透湿的五彩金刚鹦鹉，嘹亮刺耳的鸣叫即使在雷声间也显得很清晰。“我等到雨停了就走！”动物语言水平相当不错的学生听懂了鸟儿的语言，“我不会耽误你什么——但你休想把我送回去！”

“好的，”贾米尔用鸟鸣回应它，打开窗台的门，“如果你愿意的话，也可以进来躲一会雨。”

一个半月前，砂寮为了举办欢迎学院长的宴会曾经安排了动物游行，贾米尔猜它就是逃走的十只彩色鹦鹉中唯一没有被找回来的一只。虽然卡里姆说了不必强迫鸟儿回到笼子，贾米尔还是想办法把另外九只都找到并还给了它们的主人。毕竟砂寮处在沙漠绿洲中，来自热带雨林又被人工养大的鹦鹉们是活不下去的。

看来眼前这位就是那九只鹦鹉跟他提到过的越狱领头鸟了，贾米尔有些庆幸，它至少还没有饿死在这里。

他自认不是什么温柔善良自找麻烦的热心好人，但鹦鹉是被砂寮的寮生放走的，作为副寮长也有些责任。何况这是一只金刚鹦鹉，传说中沙漠大贤者的助手也是一只红色的金刚鹦鹉。他小的时候，也不是不曾对这种聪明美丽的鸟儿心生向往——虽然身为仆从的他并不可能有时间精力去饲养一只就是了。

“要吃点东西吗？”贾米尔站在窗口问它，他发带上的红色羽毛被风吹起，轻轻拍打着他的颈侧。

金刚鹦鹉似乎是很不信任地转了转脑袋。

“好吧，”它回答，语气警觉，“不过你要是想要把我圈养起来，哪怕我另一只爪子也不要了，我也是要逃走的。”

金刚鹦鹉扑腾着翅膀，单脚跳着进了贾米尔的窗户。它的健康情况看起来糟糕至极，羽毛蓬乱，脸部红肿，有几根飞羽短了一截，像是被防止宠物跑太远的保护魔咒切断的。右脚折断了两根脚趾，已经化脓，未能愈合的皮肤散发着刺鼻的味道，用于定位的金属脚环无影无踪。

“你把脚环扯掉了？”

“我说过了你休想把我送回去。”策反了九位同伴的小逃犯傲然承认，“我跟那个混蛋说过我宁死也不做他的赚钱工具，我说到做到。”

“你有什么非常偏爱的水果吗？”某位反叛失败的乱臣贼子不禁对这位撞了南墙也不回头的越狱者心生好感，“如果你想多待几天，我还可以给你找个人治一下你的骨折。”

—— ——

“所以说，这位就是... ...？”

“没错，”贾米尔承认，“就是那只金刚鹦鹉。”

他用右手拢住趴在自己左肩上的白色文鸟，低声念了几句咒文。再拿开手的时候，肩上站着的已然是一只翅膀上生着华美蓝黄羽毛的火红鹦鹉，正如贾米尔所说的那样健康状态奇差，却是一副意气风发的派头，连残损的右脚都无损于它的志得意满。

阿兹尔笑着鼓了鼓掌:“不愧是贾米尔君，真是令人印象深刻的变形术。”

鹦鹉趾高气昂地鸣叫了一声。

“那么请允许我整理一下你的诉求。”阿兹尔扶了扶眼镜，“这只鹦鹉受了伤，需要连续一个月每天上五次药，在此期间它需要一直秘密住在深海寮，因此我们需要负责的是它的饮食医疗和住宿——是这样对吧？”

“大体上没错，”贾米尔点头，鹦鹉也跟着他煞有介事地点头，叫阿兹尔觉得十分有趣，“但我必须补充一点: 你们提供的只有住宿和服务，药品和食物我都会自己购买，在每周日晚上把下一周需要的所有东西送到摩斯特勒咖啡馆，而且我要求经常来看看它。”

“贾米尔同学的同班情谊真是寡淡。”阿兹尔露出一副装的很不像的受伤神色，“我难道是那种在价格上做手脚的人吗？”

“你难道不是吗？”贾米尔毫不留情，自进屋以来首次微笑了。是那种不太美好的真心的笑，眼尾上挑的眼睛弯起来，带着些习惯性的讥诮刻薄。鹦鹉也帮腔似的把喙敲得咔哒咔哒响。

“先说好了，我还没有走投无路到非找你们不可的情况，凭我的个人魔法找个人帮我照顾它也并非做不到，所以还请不要狮子大开口。”

“好好好，我说不过你们两个。”阿兹尔认输似的两手一摊，“不过我必须指出，金刚鹦鹉——”

“非常吵闹，喜欢拆家，需要大量陪伴，需要经常洗澡，需要很大的生存空间，啄人也特别疼。”贾米尔说完认命似的叹了口气，勇敢地对夜鸦学院第一奸商说报个价吧。

阿兹尔勾起唇角笑得人畜无害，拿出一叠四十八页的合同来。

在仔细读完全部条款，忽略阿兹尔的战略性催促，识破其中十四处文字游戏九处推卸责任八处闪烁其词二十六处无端涨价，整改以上全部条款，并勉强把自己的辫子从鹦鹉表示友好的梳毛行动中拯救出来之后，贾米尔终于在契约上签了名字，付了定金。

“贾米尔君真是一点也不肯吃亏啊。”完成协议的阿兹尔微笑着，放松下来，没了那副日理万机催人签名的不耐烦样子。

“不过还真挺让我惊讶的，这样一点也不肯吃亏的贾米尔君居然会做救助过路鸟儿之类的慈善事业。”

“就当是养一个月宠物了。”贾米尔轻轻挠着鸟儿的头顶，它也很享受似的主动往他手指的方向靠。

“就为了养一个月宠物居然出手这样阔绰，”阿兹尔啧啧感叹，“看来你也是深藏不露的有钱人啊。”

“好歹我也是阿斯姆家继承人最信任的贴身侍从，”贾米尔扬起一边的眉毛，“一到逢年过节，来巴结我的仆人也是不少的。”

你说的太多了，心里一个小声音提醒道，你说的太多了。

“哦？那我的他人软肋收藏夹岂不是又该更新了？”阿兹尔笑道，“阿斯姆家继承人最信任的仆从居然贪污受贿，听起来就像是个大新闻。”

“我可问心无愧，我一向是拿钱不办事，收礼不枉法，算不上受贿。”

“以商人的角度看你可真是差劲透了。”阿兹尔诚恳评价。

“从主人的角度看就无可指摘。”贾米尔回应，看着阿兹尔似笑非笑的蓝眼睛。他自知说得太多，语调太骄矜，待得也太久。炼金课上那次也是，浊墨暴走前跟阿兹尔坦白了自己全部计划那次也是，暴走之后一起在沙漠行进时也是。阿兹尔面前的他总是太散漫，太自在，太像他恃才傲物的自己而不像一个优秀的阿斯姆家的仆从。

这可糟糕。贾米尔心想，把视线从那两汪笑吟吟的碧蓝潭水中抽离。正目不转睛看着自己的深海寮寮长笑得多么危险，他看着学生们被剥夺了得意魔法，被海葵拉扯着为他打白工的时候，是否也是带着这样优雅自得的笑容？

更可怕的是，贾米尔发觉自己乐在其中。和会被他的伪装骗过的绝大多数人不同，和能识破并批评他的雷欧那和威尔也不同，阿兹尔总能在听到他连篇谎话的时候心照不宣地对他报以一笑，很欣赏的表情，让他感觉到危险，和一点奇异的高兴。

鹦鹉忽然咬了咬他的耳朵，发出一声响亮的鸣叫: “安排得怎么样了？”

“很顺利。”贾米尔回答它，“你接下来一个月就住在这里，如果一个月之后恢复得没问题了就可以走了。”

“明白了，这里的天空可真奇怪。”鹦鹉看着办公室窗外的鱼群。它没有道谢，它早已习惯了人类给它提供吃穿用度，反正人类总是有他们自己的目的，没有道谢的必要。

不过这个支持他越狱的少年人类对他挺不错，因此它还算亲切地蹭了一下贾米尔的脸。

“没想到贾米尔君连金刚鹦鹉的语言都会讲。”阿兹尔有点惊奇地看着一人一鸟用响亮吵闹的咕咕呱呱声交流，“我记得到高中结束为止，我们只会学习哺乳动物的语言来着。”

“阿斯姆家经常举办游行，所以我父母有教过我游行队伍里常见动物的语言。”贾米尔回答，心想金刚鹦鹉的羽毛蹭在脸上的感觉确实不错，不愧是沙漠的大贤者，选宠物都这么有眼光。“不只金刚鹦鹉，鸵鸟，孔雀，猴子，大象之类的，都有学过。”

“原来如此，我到陆地上来之前几乎没见过鸟，只学过一些鱼和鲸类的语言... ...嘛，总之，感谢光顾我的愿望咨询室。”阿兹尔说完站起身来，拎起一袋贾米尔带来的水果和鹦鹉玩具，“跟我来吧。”

鹦鹉自此就住在了深海寮的一间空宿舍里，贾米尔几乎每天都来看望它。

“原谅我的好奇，你这么喜欢的话为什么不偶尔带它出去玩玩？”有一天上药的时候阿兹尔问。他不得不独自包下了照顾鹦鹉的工作，因为它好像非常害怕里奇兄弟的尖牙。

“别忘了我们的保密协议。”贾米尔提醒道，“我可不想让卡里姆知道学校里有一只金刚鹦鹉，他早就想养一只了。要是他知道了，一定会说'贾米尔不是也想养一只嘛不如把它带到砂寮里来照顾'——我可没有时间一天给它上五次药。”

这确是实话，给受伤的鹦鹉上药实在是费时费力的活，尤其是这样一只大型鹦鹉。每次上药它都会痛得用力扑腾翅膀，嘹亮的叫声震耳欲聋，全靠一层又一层的隔音魔法才没让全校都知道这里藏着一只金刚鹦鹉。

“乖，乖。”阿兹尔咕咕呱呱地说出他新学会的几句金刚鹦鹉语，“别怕，别怕。”

“忍一忍，得治好了才能去外面。”贾米尔也一起咕咕呱呱的安慰它。

“我知道！”鹦鹉痛得气急败坏，一翅膀打歪了阿兹尔的眼镜又一翅膀拍花了贾米尔的眼线，“我当然知道啦！但还是好痛啊！”

幸而在上药以外的时间里它性情还算温和，会经常站在贾米尔和阿兹尔的身上亲密地蹭来蹭去。阿兹尔经常一推门就看到贾米尔坐在被啄到日渐散架的椅子上，鹦鹉有时坐在他肩膀上，有时坐在他怀里，跟他咕咕呱呱，有来有回，相谈甚欢。

“你好。”阿兹尔每次都先笑着用鹦鹉语打个招呼，再转向贾米尔，“你们在聊什么？”

大多数时候聊的都是食物，树木，药，从窗口看到的鱼，鹦鹉以前的贪财马戏团主人，以前经历过的转手，以前住的极其狭小的笼子，以前吃的单调食物，以前讨厌的繁重表演，以前几乎没有的野外活动时间。

但这次有些不一样。

“它提醒我它是不会留下给我当宠物的，”贾米尔翻译道，“它说它受够人类世界了，只想去热带雨林看看，它从小被鸟贩子养大，觉得无论如何都要回到故乡。”

“那你怎么回答的？”

“我跟它说那正好，”贾米尔平静地道，“我也没条件养它这种需要大量时间精力来照顾的宠物。何况金刚鹦鹉能活八十多年呢，我说不定都要死在它前面，怎么能养它。”

砂寮的副寮长演技一流，撒起谎来连一点小动作上的破绽都没有。可阿兹尔还是看到他忽然收缩起来的漆黑虹膜，那是贾米尔唯一无法控制的情绪标志。

他在失落。阿兹尔正确地判断道。

这种失落居然让阿兹尔看了觉得有点难过。

这可算得上是奇事一桩，毕竟阿兹尔是一颗冉冉升起的资本家新星，堪称当今世界最冷血无情的物种。看到昔日嘲笑欺负他的人痛哭流涕他自然心情愉快，看到试图不劳而获的人悔恨不已他便觉得活该，看到为了所谓爱情友情就赌上一切的人，他只暗笑他们天真愚蠢，居然任由感情蒙蔽自己的判断。他曾经收藏了五百九十四张黄金契约书，每一张都浸满客户悔恨的悲叹和泪水，而他翻阅起来只感觉到无上的快乐与自豪。

这样的优质后浪居然也有为别人感到难过的时候。

大概是贾米尔和他的客户都不一样吧，阿兹尔心想。贾米尔虽然傲慢自大，却不曾嘲笑别人资质平庸，虽然手段阴狠，却不幻想不劳而获。他这样勤奋努力，冷静克制，尽职尽责，思虑周全，却还是有一些无论如何都实现不了的，小小的愿望... ...

思及至此阿兹尔豁然开朗，再看贾米尔只觉越看越像飞行课上被扫帚无情辜负的自己，于是万般同情涌上心头。

“也许它和你友情深厚，会经常回来看望你也不好说。”他难得真诚地祝福。

“我们才认识了一周多一点，哪里称得上友情深厚。”贾米尔仍装着那副无所谓的表情。

“贾米尔你对朋友的要求未免太高了些。”阿兹尔感叹，“真不知道到底什么样的生物才能入你的法眼。”

贾米尔轻轻笑起来:“反正你这样的不太行。”

话是这么说，他们的接触还是一天比一天更多。

也许是因为分享了共同的秘密，也许是因为贾米尔实在很喜欢这只金刚鹦鹉，他总会尽力在阿兹尔晚间为鹦鹉上药喂食的时间前来，和阿兹尔讨论它恢复得多么好。有的时候他甚至会忍不住看着肩上的鹦鹉微笑，神色几乎称得上温柔。起初这让阿兹尔小小吃了一惊，他还是第一次知道贾米尔也可以笑得不带半点虚情假意或者傲慢讥讽。

一贯怕麻烦的副寮长难得的耐心十足，为了给鸟儿取了名字还从图书馆借了参考书，一个一个把上面的名字念给它听。阿兹尔当时正帮它冲洗羽毛，看着它对一切常见而朗朗上口的名字嗤之以鼻，然后选了“苔丝狄蒙娜”。

“你看它多么漂亮。”贾米尔笑着对他说，视线却只跟着终于长出新飞羽的鹦鹉，一双平时泥潭般晦暗难懂的眼睛欢喜得闪闪发光，终于有了点十七岁少年的神采。那天他陪着它做了好久的飞行康复训练，相互叫个不停，高兴的跟什么似的，即使当时苔丝狄蒙娜能做到的也不过只是扑腾着翅膀跳上二十厘米远。

“确实如此。”阿兹尔带着职业微笑随声附和，难得真心实意为别人高兴一次。

纯金的怀表在西服内兜里滴滴答答响，提醒阿兹尔他在鹦鹉这里逗留的时长已经超过合同的要求。

可阿兹尔不想离开。以勤奋刻苦为人生准则的人鱼似乎有些喜欢上观看和参与贾米尔陪鹦鹉做康复训练的过程了，看着苔丝狄蒙娜一点一点在耐心又持之以恒的学习过程中跨越一道道天堑，就像在看一场讲述有志者事竟成的温柔童话。

但现实并没有那样幸福美满的结局，贾米尔离开深海寮时一天比一天失落的心情就是证明。

苔丝狄蒙娜就要离开了。

在夏天的最后一个傍晚，被精心治疗了一个月的鹦鹉绕着运动场飞了一圈又一圈。

“它可以走了。”

“是的。”阿兹尔同样轻声回答。

它当然可以离开，这一个月它受到的待遇是完美的，贾米尔周密的治疗计划加上阿兹尔严谨的执行，现在它的身体情况完美无缺。晚霞中的五色鸟儿每一根尾羽都泛着健康的光泽，美得叫人伤心。

苔丝狄蒙娜落回到阳台上，最后一次在两只人类肩上跳来跳去以示亲密，然后很安静地蹲在贾米尔怀里变成一只文鸟，由着他们避开守卫偷偷把它带到镜之间。

“那么，再见啦。”它说，用头顶蹭了蹭贾米尔的侧脸，“有机会我会回来看你们的。”

“别忘了是要往日落方向的左边飞。”贾米尔答非所问，“你的同类应该会住在河岸的树上或者崖洞里。”

“再见，照顾好自己。”阿兹尔说着，他的鹦鹉语已经很有进步，几乎听不出珊瑚之海的口音。

鹦鹉张开五彩的翅膀，消失在漆黑的镜子之中，比一场融化在现实中的绚烂美梦还要快，还要轻巧。

“... ...这样就很好。”贾米尔看着它消失的方向，眼睛一眨不眨，“非常的健康，非常的自由，这样就很好。”

“说的对。”阿兹尔回答，被从未感受过的强烈同情搅得胸口闷痛。

他们一同从镜之间溜出来，并肩在无人的走廊里坐下，两个人的肩膀都空落落的。

“我会想念它。”

“我也是。”

“虽然辛苦，但这一个月还挺开心的。”

“我也是。”

“... ....嗯。”

不知是谁先悄悄有了动作，又是谁安静默认，两人之间的距离渐渐近了，两只温凉的手握到一起。这一瞬间好像有什么无形无质的东西将两个理性至上的少年捆在一起，关于十七岁的夏末，水下重重封闭的宿舍房间，和一场绚烂而短暂的秘密。

他们就这样握着手在黑暗中坐着，指尖交换着难得真心的安抚，直到摩斯特勒咖啡馆即将迎来晚间高峰，砂寮也临近寮内晚餐时间，贾米尔才小声说了一句我们走吧。

第二天再见面的时候两人都没有提起走廊中的事，他们的关系似乎又回到了一个月以前的样子，只除了贾米尔有亲自邀请阿兹尔带着里奇兄弟一起参加他的生日宴会——这还是说明一点问题的，毕竟这一般是卡里姆会主动承担的工作。

“我当然会去，”阿兹尔一口应下邀请，“我会给你带礼物的。”

宴会当天送到贾米尔手里的是一只看起来普普通通的魔法笔，浑浊的海螺形浅紫魔法石看起来质量不佳。

“可不要被外表欺骗了，”阿兹尔笑着对贾米尔眨眨眼睛，“等到宴会结束我慢慢告诉你它的正确用法——我打赌你会喜欢的。”

被一众寮生包围着的副寮长精心打扮过，穿着不常穿的衬衫西服，漂亮得像个处心积虑的骗局。他礼貌得体地谢了阿兹尔的好意，嘴角轻巧地勾起，几乎乖巧温和的样子，是面对普通同班同学的态度。宴会结束后却在藏身的窗帘后很自然而然地握住了阿兹尔伸向他的手，跟着他在错综复杂的走廊中穿行，问他那魔法笔究竟是怎么回事。

“是精神控制开关，一旦你按下去，第二天就会拎包入住深海寮成为我们摩斯特勒咖啡馆又一得力干将，填补我们愿望咨询室中飞行课辅导的空白。”阿兹尔笑得亲切，“但现在我温柔善良的本性还是占了上风，所以把笔还给我吧。”

贾米尔低低笑了一声，当真把笔递了过去: “看不出来你居然也做开玩笑这种没有成果的事。”

“适当的开玩笑有助于保持心情愉快，能活跃思维，提高思考效率，可不是没有成果的事。”阿兹尔应答如流。

像现在这样，抓着喜欢的人的手在走廊中穿行，为他准备生日惊喜，则有助于保持心情愉快，舒缓青春期心态波动，建立非常有益处的人际关系，也不是没有成果的事。

何况贾米尔是能力优秀又有债必偿的人，阿兹尔心情愉快地想，已在权衡利弊之后非常坦荡地承认了自己的青春期悸动，毕竟喜欢贾米尔也完全不亏。

“这里是... ...？”

贾米尔迟疑着说，他们停在了那天晚上的走廊里。

阿兹尔按了两下笔杆上的按钮。

从镜之间的方向，传来扑棱棱扇动翅膀的声音。

“生日快乐！”

熟悉的重量压在贾米尔肩膀上，苔丝狄蒙娜用阿兹尔那假意亲切的圆滑语调小声说着人类的语言，“生日快乐！贾米尔君！生日快乐！”

“怎么——？”

“请容我向您隆重结束阿兹尔愿望咨询室的新产品。”阿兹尔笑着，伸手让鹦鹉跳到他举起的小臂上，向贾米尔展示它爪子上一根戒指似的装饰品。

“一对一远程联络器，专为鸟类设计，魔药浸泡过的海藻绑带坚固而不失轻盈舒适，为鸟儿提供最舒适的体验。镶嵌的小粒魔法石可支持通话与使用魔镜穿梭的魔力。联络器整体做成了很容易用鸟喙关闭和拆卸的式样，让您长羽毛的朋友时刻拥有和您断联绝交的自由。”

奸商努力家说着把苔丝狄蒙娜递到贾米尔怀里，笑得圆滑又真诚: “希望你喜欢。”

这时候... ...应该说什么？

自幼修习话术的少年一时竟说不出话，只好低着头看向正亲昵梳着他辫梢的鸟儿，昏暗的走廊里它金红夹蓝的羽毛像是一团温暖的毛茸茸的光，闻起来有热带雨林的树木味道，美好得不真实。心脏大约是感受到了他的焦虑，久违地跳得极快。说承蒙主人家看得起？说非常感谢我很喜欢？说谢了直接放我房间门口吧？

好像都不合适，都不合适。对主人，同学，妹妹的回话，都不适合放在眼前这个人身上。

阿斯姆家最举止得体的少年仆从愣在原地，很失礼地一句话也没说。

“这么淡定的吗？”阿兹尔故作失落，“被我的心意与技术感动到，欢喜之下紧紧抱住我什么的，也不是不行哦？”

“苔丝狄蒙娜还在... ...”

话音未落苔丝狄蒙娜就从贾米尔怀中飞到了一旁的灯架上。

阿兹尔笑得高深莫测，对着失去借口的贾米尔稍微张开双臂。

鸟儿在灯架上满意地看到它挺喜欢的两个人类终于走向对方，长舒一口气。

终于，它心想，这两个小子是有多迟钝，真叫鸟操心。

“说起来，我的生日是二月二十四日，这个通讯器的原料价格是十九万魔法币，在成品之前我还经历了三次失败，原材料全毁了，”阿兹尔贴着贾米尔耳边低声笑着说，“当然啦，这都是对贾米尔你一人的敞开心扉亲密交流，我可没有在暗示任何有关我明年生日礼物的事呢。”

“你还真是，总要搞成这样恩断义绝两不相欠。”贾米尔微笑回应。他们身高相差无几，因此这个拥抱让两人的下颌都能舒适地搁在对方的肩上，阿兹尔身上的古龙香水淡的恰到好处，让贾米尔觉得似乎多抱一会也没什么不好。

“这叫做君子之交。”阿兹尔纠正，“这样有来有回，我们就能建立起亲密的交易关系了。以后你也可以更多更放心的依靠我一些哦。”

“反正不是免费的吧。”

“可是物有所值，对不对？你知道你可以信任我。”

“不可以。”贾米尔毫不犹豫，“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之奸商。”

“我也从未见过这样敏感多疑的顾客。”阿兹尔低低笑出声，胸腔微弱的震动隔着薄薄两层衬衫递到贾米尔的心口，“那我们退而求其次，不信任我的话，你总可以喜欢我吧？”

“可以！”

苔丝狄蒙娜看着同时抬头看它的两个人，疑惑地歪了歪头，像是不明白自己刚才说的话有什么问题: “怎么了？难道不可以吗？”

“这... ...算了，没事，你说得对。”贾米尔无奈地叹气，于是趴回人鱼的肩头，压低了声音:

“好吧，既然事已至此... ...我也喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念:
> 
> jamil生日快乐！球球了让在下抽到你吧！（少女折寿中.jpg）
> 
> 鹦鹉叫苔丝狄蒙娜是因为贾方的鹦鹉叫伊阿古x（国内有的翻译版本是艾格，但阿拉丁续作中提到它有个哥哥叫奥赛罗，wiki上也说确实是在捏他莎士比亚的那个伊阿古）
> 
> 伊阿古是红绿金刚鹦鹉，但私设苔丝狄蒙娜是从寮服剧情里跑出来的彩色鹦鹉，所以私设是五彩金刚鹦鹉了w
> 
> jamil真的好喜欢鹦鹉啊x 课间对话和妖精集会装语音和这次生日卡面全都有鹦鹉
> 
> 结果这个超有责任心的孩子查了资料之后发现自己没法养orz 他连寿命都查了，是那种说要养宠物就会养它一辈子的孩子啊orz
> 
> 于是就在生贺里给jamil想办法弄到了w 虽然苔丝狄蒙娜主要还是会待在热带雨林里，但也会时常回来找朋友的！w
> 
> 再次感谢阅读www


End file.
